happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
This Isn't Another Stupid Musical Episode
This Isn't Another Stupid Musical Episode (Desastre Musical en español) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Harto de que no lo dejen participar en alguna canción en los episodios que las contienen, Zippy les paga a varios personajes para hacer un episodio musical. Trama La mataron :v Canciones Canción de Lyko Se supone que la canción trata sobre alguien que cocina un pastel, pero la última parte expresa el dolor de Lyko al lastimarse. Inglés Lyko: I'm not really sure about this… Zippy: Come on! It'll be funny! Lyko: Okay… Zippy: That's the spirit! Lyko: *comienza a cantar* Hey, look at me, I'm going to cook a cake It's so funny, it's so yummy Let's cook a cake! *Deja de cantar* Wait, this is ridiculous. And why is that peanut in the blender? *Pone la mano en la licuadora y quita el maní, pero estaba encendida y le descuartiza el brazo derecho* Zippy: Don't stop singing! Lyko: Aaaaah!! Okay!! *sigue cantando* It hurts, it hurts I'm bleeding, it won't stop Because the freaking director doesn't want it to stop! For God's sake, call the doctors! Español Lyko: No estoy seguro de esto… Zippy: ¡Vamos, será divertido! Lyko: Ok… Zippy: ¡Esa es la actitud! Lyko: *comienza a cantar* Oigan todos, mírenme, hoy cocinaré un pastel Es divertido, es delicioso ¡Cocinaremos un pastel! *Deja de cantar* Espera, esto es ridículo. ¿Y por qué hay un maní en la licuadora? *Pone la mano en la licuadora y quita el maní, pero estaba encendida y le descuartiza el brazo derecho* Zippy: ¡No pares de cantar! Lyko: ¡¡Aaaaah!! ¡Bien! *sigue cantando* Duele, duele mucho Estoy sangrando, y no va a parar ¡Porque el maldito director no quiere que pare! ¡Por el amor de Dios, llamen a un doctor! Canción de Wingles TBA Canción de Lucky Una canción que se supone habla de la suerte y la felicidad, pero escoger a Lucky para cantarla la arruinó por completo. Inglés Lucky: I'm feeling so lucky today I don't know why, but I'm happy I don't need clovers, horseshoes or wishing wells I'm lucky of being myself *Deja de cantar porque una nube del escenario se cae cerca de él* Wait, what the…? *Un árbol del escenario cae y lo aplasta* Zippy: Oh, shit! Español Lucky: Siento que hoy tengo mucha suerte No sé por qué, pero estoy feliz No necesito tréboles, herraduras o pozos de deseos Tengo suerte de ser yo mismo *Deja de cantar porque una nube del escenario se cae cerca de él* Espera. ¿pero qué…? *Un árbol del escenario cae y lo aplasta* Zippy: ¡Demonios! Canción de Sunshine Una canción que se desconoce de qué trata, posiblemente de la felicidad, pero termina en una discusión. Inglés Sunshine: Come on, let's sing! Blasen: What? That's stupid as hell. Sunshine: But you agreed to sing in the contract you signed! Blasen: Fuck that damn contract. It's just a goddamn piece of paper. Sunshine: But… you signed... Blasen: Shut the fuck up. I'm getting tired of all this shit. Fuck everyone, I'm out. Sunshine: Wait! Come back here! We still have to sing! Español Sunshine: Vamos, ¡cantemos! Blasen: ¿Qué? Es una estupidez. Sunshine: ¡Pero aceptaste cantar, está en el contrato que firmaste! Blasen: Al demonio con el maldito contrato. Es sólo un estúpido pedazo de papel. Sunshine: Pero… firmaste... Blasen: Cierra la maldita boca. Estoy harto de toda esta mierda. Jódanse todos, me voy de aquí. Sunshine: ¡Espera, vuelve! ¡Aún debemos cantar! Canción de Zippy TBA Curiosidades *Es un episodio bastante corto. **A pesar de eso, todos los personajes mueren. *En varias escenas algunos personajes rompen la cuarta pared, como cuando Zippy dice "Todos crearon canciones menos nosotros, ¡necesitamos nuestro episodio!", o cuando Lyko dice "¡El director dijo que era seguro!". *Aparecen carteles que explican la situación, como en los Blurb. **Según uno de los carteles, los personajes a los que les pagó Zippy son "los peores del mercado".